Real Kiss
by Willnira
Summary: ¿En verdad despreciaba a Inuyasha tanto como decía? InuKag.


**Real Kiss.**

**Summary: **¿En verdad despreciaba a Inuyasha tanto como decía? InuKag.

_Aclaraciones:_

Nada me pertenece, solo soy una adolescente que TERMINO LA PREPARATORIA!

ONE-SHOT. Perdón si es muy corto x.x!

"_No te apresures. Hay tantas cosas por hacer y lo puedes lamentar"_

Estaba deprimida, muy deprimida. Habia tocado fondo desde hace varios días. ¡Demasiados días! Se había embriagado el fin de semana pasado, y la verdad no fue bonito el resultado para el día siguiente. Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela como si estuviera cargando en su espalda al mundo, tenía diecisiete años. Y su novio la había dejado por un modelo de quinta. ¡Un modelo! ¿Qué onda con eso?

¿Acaso era legal?

Quería gritar, pero iba a hacer el ridículo. Continuo comiendo de su helado, era muy divertido comer helado cuando estabas deprimido. ¡Si Dios la estaba escuchando en verdad deseaba que un hombre llegara a su vida! No importaba si era un poco idiota o si se embriagaba cada fin de semana, mientras fuera guapo, cariñoso y fiel ¡Ah y guapo! Para así presumirlo a sus amigas, todo iba a estar perfecto.

Sonrió cuando escucho la voz de ese hombre que tanto había deseado escuchar.

-¡Hola señoritas!-¡Pero no Inuyasha! Pensó al ver pasar con una de sus seguidores, al verla recargada en los casilleros decidió molestarla un poco, se puso enfrente de ella y tomo la cuchara para agarrar del helado de Kagome y comerlo. ¡Su favorito de chocolate!-¿Por qué comes helado de chocolate?-Preguntó con confianza mientras su seguidora le guiñaba el ojo y comenzaba a marcharse, estaba solo en ese pasillo con la "chica glamurosa" de su escuela-

-Me siento..._irritada-_Dijo mientras daba un paso adelante y miraba a Inuyasha. Estaba cerca de el, sintiendo la poderosa fuerza de su mirada dorada, dejo caer su nieve y comenzó a mirarlo más irritada-Si tienes tantas seguidoras ¡Vete con ellas!-Gruñó mientras seguía acercándose aun más a el, el comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás temiéndole a la chica glamurosa-Llegas y comes de MI nieve...-Seguía viéndolo como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. Lo mataría si eso no fuera ilegal-

-Tus piernas...-Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada dorada hasta las piernas de Kagome, ella lo miro confundida. ¿Acaso era un idiota? Bueno el idiota nadie se lo quitaba-Son...-Decidido a estar más cerca de ella, se acerco un poco hasta poder bien sus ojos cafés brillando de malestar-sensuales-Sonrió mientras comenzaba a irse dejándola un poco sorprendida. Ella gruñó y se giro para irse a su clase, se le había arruinado su nieve y su pequeño receso y todo gracias a ese idiota-

¿Qué sentía por Inuyasha? Obviamente le desagradaba un poco, muy bien le desagradaba demasiado. Su puño se formo en su mano, y camino con pasos pesados que hacían que las muchachas la miraran, una de sus mejores amigas se acercó para tomarle las manos y brincar entusiasmada.

-¡Tengo novio, tengo novio!-Decía como niña infantil, mientras continuaba brincando haciendo que aun más personas las vieran. Piedad, solo pedía eso-Lo siento ¿Ya superaste lo de Hojo?-Preguntó su amiga con total firmeza, ella simplemente negó. Su amiga tenía el cabello largo y castaño, a veces actuaba como la villana del cuento pero la mayoría de las veces alardeaba de su novio. Novio...Uh esa palabra sonaba demasiado bella, y también tener uno era bello. Agitó su cabeza, en ese momento estaba bien tenía que ponerle atención a Sango. ¡Ya no se iba a dejar por la tristeza de no tener novio!, ¡No tener novio! También era bello y era la moda según en esa revista de 'mujeres dejadas y despechadas'-

-Kag, recuerda...Peces en el mar...Hay muchos peces en el mar que tu puedes agarrar, como a _Inuyasha_-Su amiga hizo cierto guiño pícaro, y de nuevo se molesto ¿Por qué tenía que seleccionar al pez de Inuyasha? Es decir sus amigas cada vez que terminaban una relación ella siempre decía 'Imagina que los hombres son peces, ¿Vez cuantos hay a tu disposición?' ¿Por qué no usaba ese consejo? Miró a su amiga, mientras se decepcionaba-

-¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¿Sabes lo que se dice de el?-Quito su tono serio y decepcionado, para ver como otras dos de sus amigas también se unían a la conversación. Ayame era la típica pelirroja que jugaba bromas y era porrista, y la otra era Rin la cual estaba enamorada del hermano de Inuyasha pero afortunadamente todavía no llegaban a términos de novios. La única que tenía novio era Sango, por eso estaban planeando envenenar al novio y así Sango sería soltera. El club de las solteras ¿Patético no? Ellas no eran feas para estar solteras...-

-¡Dicen que enamoro a una mujer de su vecindario!-Dijo la pelirroja mientras las demás hacían caras de sorpresa, esa si que no se la sabían-¡Y era casada!-Volvió a decir con más énfasis en sus palabras, las chicas fingieron sorpresa. Kagome roló sus ojos, jamás le gusto eso de hablar de las otras personas pero solamente porque era Inuyasha iba a hablar mal de el-

-¿Qué vecindario?-Preguntó ilusionada Rin la chica que quería con el hermano de Inuyasha-¿Sesshoumaru estaba en eso? Yo escuche que le robo la novia a su hermano...-Hizo un gesto gracioso mientras veían pasar a varias chicas decir lo extrovertido que era Inuyasha-

¿Qué tenía de interesante Inuyasha? Para todas era guapo, bueno si su cabello negro y corto y levemente revuelto era la pura moda, su cuerpo era delgado pero bien formado...Jugaba más de dos deportes, y según Rin también practicaba un deporte en la nieve, ella no lo creería hasta que no lo viera. También se decía que cambiaba de novias como cambiaba de calzones, o tal vez cambiaba más rápido a las mujeres.

Daba igual, ser novia de Inuyasha sería la cosa más peligrosa. Ya que el era simplemente un adicto a las mujeres y aparte de que sería como ya saber que te iba a romper el corazón, es por eso que Kagome no se enamoraba de el porque Inuyasha en cualquier momento podía cambiarla y vaya que si podía tener una oportunidad con el. Ya que solamente a ella le decía lo de sus piernas y solamente a ella la molestaba en medio del pasillo.

Podía tener una oportunidad con Inuyasha si quisiera y no tuviera miedo.

Su clase fue motivada ya que el profesor no asistió y pudieron irse temprano. Salió apresurada ya que tenía que ir a trabajar. Se despidió de sus amigas, mientras miraba el cielo...El cielo parecían bolitas de nieve, tal vez luego compraría una nieve.

Iba en la esquina, justo cuando un carro negro se detuvo a su lado. El carro de Inuyasha. Lo miró presumir su carro, con una sonrisa arrogante mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo a la calle. Se quito sus lentes oscuros, para verla directamente a los ojos. ¡Si Inuyasha tuviera un mejor carácter y mejor fama sería su novia! Ah y si le dijera un nombre bonito no 'chica glamurosa, mi amor'.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-Preguntó el fingiendo que no interesado mientras miraba como tres de las chicas que estaban en la entrada de la escuela estaban saludando a Inuyasha. El ni siquiera les regreso el saludo, solo se concentro en mirar a Kagome-No tengo todo el tiempo chica glamurosa, mi amor-Bromeo mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos. Kagome roló sus ojos, no le molestaba que el dijera su apodo en realidad hasta le gustaba que EL tuviera un apodo hacia ELLA-

-Bien voy a la plaza-Dijo ella sin entusiasmo, mientras se apresuraba a llegar al lugar del copiloto. No perdería nada con subirse al carro de Inuyasha, el carro se veía costoso. Y le gustaba sentir el viento natural sobre su cabello, tal vez ese carro le quedaba mejor a ella que a el. Lo vio pasar por la plaza, y estaba sonriendo de una manera extraña ¿Qué onda con su sonrisa?-¿A dónde me llevas? dije la plaza-Dijo exaltada mientras señalaba hacia atrás, el simplemente se encogió de hombros. Iba manejando y escuchando todas las cosas que ella iba diciendo de el-

Por alguna razón a Inuyasha le gustaba estar siendo acompañado de Kagome, es decir ella era divertida y mostraba sus expresiones a través de sus ojos. Le intrigaba saber que pensaba de el; Se estaciono en un bar, haciendo que ella levantara la ceja totalmente confundida, ¡Ahora ella iba a gritarle! Y podía apostar lo que fuera necesario.

-¡Estoy a mil horas de llegar tarde a mi trabajo!, ¿Eres un idiota o un retrasado? Ah lo olvide eres Inuyasha-Rolo sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos totalmente molesta, el la tomo del brazo y la hizo entrar al bar. En donde había más de seis mesas de billar, y dos maquinas de gaseosas. Un sujeto limpiando vasos, y muchachas que estaban hablando con muchachos. Y ella estaba ahí viendo como el pagaba algo, y después le daba un palo para jugar billar, ¡Ella no sabía jugar billar!-

-Tranquila diviértete-Pero ella estaba pensando que no ir al trabajo no era algo típico de ella, estúpido Inuyasha. Mil veces estúpido, le iba a meter ese palo por el...-Te toca-Ella levanto su ceja mientras simplemente movía la bola de manera aburrida. El se carcajeo al ver la forma en que ella tenía su rostro y dejo el palo de billar para ir a pedir un refresco-¿Cuál quieres?-Preguntó de manera amigable, mientras ella simplemente se acercaba a su lado y hacia cierta sonrisa que contenía pura maldad femenina-

-El más caro-A el no le importaba cual pidiera mientras estuviera con el un rato más-

¿Qué pensaba de Kagome Higurashi? La pregunta no sería ¿Qué no pensaba de Kagome? Es decir ella era la chica con la cual podías hablar sin sentirse incomodo, aparte de que era la única que se atrevió a tirarle un refresco en la cara, pisarlo justo en el ensayo de la graduación de secundaria e incluso tenía un sentido del humor más divertido que el.

¡Oh! Y aparte de que ella era la única que le había aventado dinero a la cara, le había jalado el cabello y hasta le había hecho la broma de aceptar ser su novia en el día de los inocentes y luego cuando ella dijo 'si' luego se rio y lo empujo para decirle burlescamente '¡DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!' el jamás se repuso de las bromas histéricas y lunáticas de Kagome.

Claro que tenía sus defectos como que era muy malo con el y eso que el era muy bueno con ella, hasta le compraba gaseosas.

Puso su mano sobre el cabello de ella quitándole la liga con la que se sujetaba su cabello, la coloco sobre su muñeca mientras luego se agachaba por los refrescos.

-¡Hey dame mi liga!-Dijo mientras el levantaba su brazo para sentir solamente como ella se aceraba más a el-Se me ve el cabello horrible, por favor-Hizo cierta cara a la que no puedes negarte nada, la abrazo al ver como uno de los muchachos que estaba allí se le quedaba viendo. Ella lo aparto de el-No la necesito-Le saco la lengua mientras iba a tomar su bolso, pero antes de eso sacaba un espejo, se arreglaba el cabello un poco y luego comenzaba a retirarse-Me iré a trabajar ya que yo no soy rica como tu-Lo señalo mientras comenzaba a irse, la vio irse como niña chiquita. Enfadada de que termino haciendo exactamente lo que el quiso-

-¿Kagome?-Preguntó un muchacho con un rostro totalmente confundido, miró a Kagome la cual estaba mirando a Inuyasha y al escuchar su nombre mencionado se había girado. Se podía decir que ellos habían observado como ella se le había restregado su cuerpo a Inuyasha ¿Quién no conocía a Inuyasha?-¿Tan rápido superas lo de Hojo?-Preguntó el muchacho de manera insolente haciendo que Kagome se molestara un poco-

-¿No lo sabes? Hojo ni siquiera la considero su ex – Risas provenientes de los muchachos se escuchaban, Inuyasha vio como Kagome estaba apresurándose a salir. Y en verdad se sintió mal de que esos sujetos la hicieran ver como una cualquiera o de que el ex de Kagome ni siquiera la hubiera considerado su novia. Si Kagome fuera su novia iría a cualquier lado solamente porque ella se lo estaba diciendo; Besaría sus labios rojizos y le susurraría 'te quiero' en su oído. La trataría como una princesa-

Después de todo ella era una buena chica. A veces creía que era demasiado buena para el. Habia conseguido llegar al trabajo solamente diez minutos tarde, y estuvo triste de saber que los amigos de Hojo se habían reído de ella, trabajaba en una tienda de ropa en la cual le daban su uniforme y decía precios. Terminaba su turno exactamente a la hora en que comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, salió de la plaza justo cuando las otras empleadas de las otras tiendas también salían del trabajo se despidió de sus compañeras de trabajo mientras caminaba un poco nostálgica.

Con Hojo había pasado buenos momentos, el la había hecho reír y hasta se habían besado. Pero el resultaba ser homosexual, sintió una extraña ola de frío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, así que se apresuro a llegar a casa. Iba en la esquina cuando vio el mismo carro que la había llevado al lugar donde básicamente la habían humillado, Inuyasha no tenía la culpa el no sabía que la iban a tratar así.

-¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó preocupado mientras se bajaba del carro para acercarse a Kagome, la vio llevar su mano a su frente. ¡Uy! Se veía tan hermosa que le daban ganas de besarla-Lamento todo eso, es decir-Nunca se disculpaba con las muchachas, pero el sabía que Kagome era diferente-

-No fue tu culpa, es decir-¿Por qué quería contarle a él lo que en verdad le había pasado con Hojo? Cerro sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas coloradas, después de todo ellos le dirían a Hojo que a las dos semanas de haber terminado una relación ya podía salir con chicos ¿Qué sería de el? ¿La extrañaría?-Hojo fue un amigo que conocí, comenzamos a salir y después todo se había acabado...Más bien me dejo por un homosexual-Una risa fingida salió de sus labios. El simplemente levanto su ceja confundido. Le iba a enseñar lo que iba a ser algo real-

-¿Y solo por eso te pones así? Madura, en la vida te van a dejar y vas a llorar pero no vas a estar siempre así-Le dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros para acercarla un poco a el, los ojos de ella estaban para estallar en llanto ¿Estaría siendo malo?-Nunca hables de otro hombre enfrente de otro hombre-Y no de cualquier hombre debía agregar, ella simplemente lo miró-

-¡Ugh! Por eso te odio, piensas igual que el...Jugándoles bromas a las personas, creyéndose superior ¡Al final me dejaran por un hombre!-Gritó mientras bajaba su rostro y después sentía los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, no se pudo apartar es decir el la estaba sujetando por la cintura y besaba muy bien ¡Demasiado bien!-

Sentía que la lengua de el estaba esculcando en su boca por algún secreto. Y ella de tonta también le estaba correspondiendo, después el se separaba y miraba el rostro confundido de Kagome.

-¿Crees que no se lo que se habla de mi?-Preguntó burlesco mientras la apartaba y la dejaba totalmente sonrojada. Le gustaba verla confundida-¿El besarte me convierte en ese hombre mujeriego?-Preguntó mientras la miraba por debajo, odiaba verla así pero era la única forma en que supiera lo que el sentía por ella-No seas infantil-Y al decir eso se había marchado-

Se había ido dejándola con unos labios que ardían por aquel beso, un agradable beso. Un beso apasionado, jamás había recibido uno de Hojo de esa manera. Se sonrojo al pensar que quería ser besada así otra vez, quería que Inuyasha la volviera a besar más veces...

**--**

Supuso que los siguientes días el le iba a hablar y la iba a tratar de manera diferente, pero no, cuando estaban en el salón no se hablaban. Y si se encontraban en un pasillo se ignoraban, pero ya que estaba mejor era el momento en que debía de encararlo había aprendido que debía superar lo de Hojo y que unas palabras tontas no la iban a derrumbar. Lo vio pasando en el pasillo con dos muchachas, juró que sentía que iba a arder de celos cuando ellas le tocaron el cabello o seguían enredando su cuerpo sobre el de Inuyasha-

Se dio cuenta de que pensaba mucho en Inuyasha.

Ella quería tocarle el cabello. Besarlo de nuevo. Y descubrir que estaba pensando, que significaba cada de sus sonrisas quería saber tantas cosas de el.

-¡Hey Inuyasha regrésame mi liga!-Dijo mientras el se detenía para girarse y ver como estaba Kagome con su cabello suelto mirándolo. Se veía como la heroína de alguna historia, con su cabello negro brillante y sus ojos cafés brillando según su estado de ánimo. Ella lo cautivo, se veía que estaba dispuesta a en verdad recibir su liga-

-Ven por ella-Respondió burlesco creyendo que ella lo iba a insultar o se iba a negar-

Las dos chicas que estaban con el se separaron un poco para burlarse en susurros de Kagome, ella camino directamente hacia el. Lo tomo de las solapas y puso sus pequeños labios encima de los de el.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, mientras veía como Kagome se separaba con sus mejillas coloradas. Las dos chicas continuaban viendo con molestia a Kagome, el atrevimiento de Kagome había sido demasiado grande y ese atrevimiento le gusto a Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome!-Se había escuchado en el pasillo decir, mientras entonces el la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella estaba esperando una respuesta con su mirada-Mi liga-No importaba si esos ojos descubrían sus sentimientos, tampoco le importaba que esa sonrisa pudiera derrumbar su mundo. Con el simple hecho de permanecer cerca de el le era suficiente, se había enamorado de el por su forma de ser. Y, tal vez ya estaba enamorada de él solo que necesito una pequeña pizca de pasión para que todo estuviera bien-

-No lo hiciste tan mal-Dijo mientras ponía una cara seductora, habían olvidado en donde se encontraban. Y muchos estaban entusiasmados de que al fin Inuyasha iba a estar con novia, y así sus novias evitarían mirarlo-¿Lista para el beso verdadero?-Preguntó sin que los demás escucharan, ella se quedo sorprendida mientras el se acercaba a preparar sus labios. Justo cuando ella estaba lista miró a todo el publico que tenían-¡Hey esto no es una película!-Se burlo mientras todos comenzaban a irse-

Puede que sea un coqueto y a veces un idiota. Pero solamente quería ser molestada por el, y ser besada por el.

**Fin.**

**n/a:**

Mi mouse esta raro, tengo que casi quebrarme el dedo para señalar algo. UGH! LO ODIO. LO ODIO. LO MEGA ODIO!

Señala lo que quiere, le pico y se va a otro lado. Quiero mover los documentos y ni los mueve simplemente los abre. ME ESTRESA EL PUTO MOUSE A LA VERGA PELUDA!

"_Soy el hijo bastardo de Edgar Allan Poe"_

Atte:

Willnira


End file.
